


A case of first kisses

by Lady_Monochromic



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Friendship, Gen, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Monochromic/pseuds/Lady_Monochromic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: With the group gathered, Nagisa pries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A case of first kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post FEBRUARY 2014

"Your first kiss was with Makoto-senpai!" Nagisa stated with a grin at Haruka. It took little effort to guess that the two had shared a peck on the lips at least one time during their close friendship.

Haruka nodded in reply, caring little as to why the blond had switched topics. He did, however, took a slight accomplishment in the possessive glare he channeled to Makoto’s lips; that in its self had his brunette friend squirm with guilt.

"So how was your first kiss, Makoto?" Nagisa’s coy smile was back with greed for gossip.

"Oh, well it was… Haru-chan was good but he–"

"Don’t say  _'but'_  you’ll hurt Haru-chan’s feelings!” Nagisa protested.

"Ah, no no! It’s not that you were bad, Haru-chan!" Makoto apologised (although his best friend spoke over him to voice his thoughts on the use of the honorific "chan"). "Haru wasn’t my first kiss though."

"You had experience before Haruka-senpai?" Rei’s interest piqued. He wanted to learn more of his friends as he lacked the years with them.

"Well, yes but it was only Rin and it wasn’t anything to fuss over," Makoto had quickly become flustered at just the recollection of sharing his first kiss with Rin.

"Now, you’re hurting Rin’s feelings," Nagisa said, giving Rin a hard slap on his back which earned a flustered glare.

Makoto did not know what to say but he felt the need to protest although he was not sure if it was not just a side-effect of feeling an overwhelming embarrassment. His mouth stayed voiceless by his flushed cheeks.

"So what happened?" Nagisa asked, with an offer that the two did not have to retell all the details of their past.

A red-faced Makoto glanced to his side, at Haruka, to calm himself but he could see the bland blue eyes were just as curious as the two first years. As if to save face he turned his attention to Rin but he, himself, had avoided the burden by staring out at Haruka’s garden. Makoto had thought to spare the curiosity he had shared with Rin at a young age but then that would have led to an insincere telling.

"We were just curious and Rin was teasing me about Haru," Makoto could feel his body temperature increase as his friends were eager to listen. He could remember the two of them walking home from school one day – Makoto deciding to call in on the bed-ridden Haruka.

"Hey, don’t look at me like that Haruka!" Rin barked trying to defend himself. "It’s not like Makoto hasn’t told you already."

Haruka in turn shrugged. “Makoto said I was better.”

"Eh? No he didn’t!" Rin retorted, offended by his friend’s remark.

Nagisa bursted into laughter at the little spat.

At that Haruka pressed his hand lightly on Makoto’s shoulder to easily peck his lips onto Makoto’s. It was short yet on return he had kept Makoto’s taste – that too was said for the other. Besides Haruka, the boys took a few seconds to realise that the blue-haired swimmer had initiated something other than an opinion on mackerels.

Taunted by his usually uninspired friend Rin grabbed Makoto’s shirt, pulling his lips on his own. Rin’s lips were pressed hard against Makoto’s. Caught up in his own actions it was not until he had released his hold on the brunette that his tongue had slid on Makoto’s bottom lip – whether he regretted the action he was unsure.

After several blinks and trying to compose himself Makoto finally heard Nagisa. “So who is better?”

Too indecisive and not wanting to hurt one of his friends Makoto backed into his smile. “Ah, you were both good.”

A silence fell and the four boys stared at him with bored expressions. “You really are wishy-washy.” Nagisa voiced their opinions.


End file.
